Majo Girls
by Sayakan
Summary: When Madoka Kaname made her wish, all witches were erased from the world... or so they thought. A wish of such epic proportions like Madoka's, one that would spread hope to all in need, could only create a witch of pure despair, one that would doom the very world the magical girls live in. A Puella Magi Oriko Magica and Magical Girl Site crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, or Magical Girl Site. If I did, Oriko would be a main character.**

There was a malicious aura in the air.

It reminded Oriko of the feeling she had during her vision of Kriemhild Gretchen. A feeling of true despair; or rather, the feeling of the purest of hopes shattered and corrupted. However, due to the selfless wish of Madoka Kaname to destroy all witches, that future no longer existed. Oriko should know that; after all, she was the puella magi with the power to foresee what would, or rather, could happen.

"Oriko, what's happening?" Yuma clung to her mentor, a frightened feeling revealing itself in her dark green eyes. Obviously, she also felt the negative feelings. The older girl checked her soul gem, making sure she had enough magic to read the future.

"Hold on," she replied. "It looks like I have enough."

The white haired girl closed her eyes, and envisioned what could happen. This power would not show what was currently happening, of course, but it might give Oriko a better idea of their situation.

_A petite brunette girl stood defiantly, her dark pink eyes staring straight forward. In her hand was a silver gun with a heart shaped barrel and wings on the side. The girl wore a school uniform, seemingly from the city of Urabiro in Tokyo, Japan. The uniform was black with a dark skirt and a large sailor collar in the front. _

"_Yatsumura!" The girl turned to a black and white, two dimensional figure with a twisted face wearing a black suit._

"_Oh ho ho? Aya Asagiri, you are staying?" Aya gritted her teeth. _

"_I-" Just as Aya began to speak, one of the creatures threw a punch that floored the girl. As she lay gasping on the floor, the creature she had called Yatsumura stood above her. _

"_No more hope for humanity~" it sang, hands coming together.  
_"_No!" Aya aimed her gun up at Yatsumura, and a cloud of pink smoke came out._

_The black and white mask faded away, and there stood a blonde girl with golden eyes. She wore the same uniform and held a winged phone in her left hand. At the same time, the mask appeared on Aya._

"_Ho, ho, Yatsumura~" it said. Yatsumura gasped, and ran. However, a cloud of black smoke appeared from Aya's hand, and Yatsumura's body was sliced up._

"_**No more hope for humanity, huh?" **__This was the possible future, what would surely happen if Oriko, Kirika, and Yuma didn't stop it. _"_**I really… need to stop this" **__Darkness enshrouded Oriko, and she disappeared._

"We need to get Kirika!" Oriko transformed, glad that the two magical girls were in a dark alley with no people. "Yuma, transform!" The little girl hesitantly did so, confused by her mentor's frantic behaviour.

The two became a blur of light against the darkening sky. The sun was dipping below the horizon, causing Oriko to clench her fist. They needed to hurry if they were going to save Kirika!

* * *

The brunette girl was hunting for witches, as requested by Oriko. Though she was not transformed, her soul gem was out. It glowed brightly, causing the brunette to scratch her head in confusion.

"But there aren't any witches around," she whined, confused. "And Oriko's going to be so angry at me!"

A blur of silver and green light appeared next to Kirika, which were revealed to be a breathless Oriko and Yuma. Oriko's gem was darker now, most likely due to her use of prophecy magic and speed magic twice in a row.

"Ah! Oriko, are you alright!" Kirika worridley examined the magical girl's soul gem. The brunette examined her pockets, looking for a grief seed. "I'm so sorry, Oriko! _I failed you."_

"Don't worry, Kirika. But we need to get to Urabira city. Something big is going to happen there."

"Urabira city?" Kirika scrunched up her brow. "That's really far away. Isn't it in Tokyo?"

"Yes, by car it would take over two hours. But we have a much faster method of transportation." Kirika grinned, understanding Oriko's meaning. The brunette held out her soul gem, and a wave of black light shrouded her. When it cleared, Kirika wore a long black coat, with her soul gem on her back.

* * *

"Look, mom!" A young brown haired boy tugged on his mother's hand.

"What, Tatsuya?" The pretty woman knelt down beside her beaming son, who was pointing at the sky,

"Shooting stars!" Across the sky, three lights glowed on their journey. "Madoka is with them, I know it!" The woman smiled affectionately at her son, who clutched in his hand a notebook. Seemingly at random, one page flipped open, revealing the drawing of a girl who had long since disappeared.

* * *

"We're going to be late." Yuma and Kirika turned to their fellow magical girl, surprised.

"Eh? But we're going so quickly!"  
"I know. I just hope we'll be able to save _her._"

"_Her?" _Kirika twisted her neck in an unnatural fashion to see the girl behind her. "Who is _her?_"

Before Oriko could answer, all the lights turned off.

* * *

"It's so dark out…" A blonde girl stood outside with her stepfather and mother. The moon reflected in her pink eyes as she stared up into the sky.

"Erika, stay near us," ordered the girl's mother. Erika nodded, thoughts of a certain brunette with magical powers coming to the forefront of her mind.

"It looks like it's a blackout," said Erika's father, a brown haired, tall man with glasses. "Huh. My phone isn't working, either."

Around them, people panicked as nothing electronic worked, and they were stuck in the darkness. Erika stood in the midst of the crowd, completely calm. However, she still prayed:

_Kirika… I hope you're safe._

* * *

The three landed in the outskirts or Urabiro. The endless expanse of water stretched out behind their backs, and before them was a sandy beach. The beach was deserted and dark, the only light coming from the magical girl's soul gems.

"Hey, Oriko, how far away is wherever we're going?" Kirika turned towards her friend, who was picking up the exhausted Yuma.

"About one mile." Kirika's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth.

"That'll take twenty minutes! What are we going to do? It's gonna be really crowded."

"Twenty minutes is enough." Oriko's green eyes stared fiercely into Kirika's brown ones. The latter girl turned away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered.

The three continued to walk, though it was more of a light jog by now. Buildings were appearing, and the three passed by crowds of people who were surprised by the blackout.

Ten minutes away from their destination, a girl rose up.

* * *

"Hey, Kaname!" The brown haired man tiredly looked up to see his coworker standing above him. Kaname hadn't learned his name; after all, this job was only temporary, until his wife had her daughter.

A pile of paperwork was dropped on his desk, and the man groaned. He would much rather be out with Tatsuya and Junko, but after all, it was he who suggested this.

"Think fast, Kaname!" The only woman working there, an Aoi (or at least that's what Kaname thought it was) threw a can of soda at the hassled man. Kaname caught it, though as a rule he drank nothing with added sugar.

"Thanks, but no thank you," he said, placing the can next to him. Aoi pouted before opening her own can and collapsing in the chair next to him.

"Honestly, why can't we just leave already." Kaname furiously moved his pen, trying to block out his co workers rant. "Nobody's doing anything, anyway."

There were a few muffled sounds from the room next door, and the heavy steel door flew open. A girl with light purple hair wearing a simple long gown stepped out. Blood ran over her cheeks, and her eyes were fragmented.

"Kaname." The girl turned her gaze to the man, and he shuddered, overwhelmed with a feeling of pure despair.

"How did you…" he began, his voice hoarse and quiet. The girl turned away from him, as though he was not worth his time. Aoi backed away, fear evident in her trembling body and the sweat pouring from her forehead.

Neither of them had a chance to run. They couldn't have anyway. As Kaname's body twisted and turned back into its original form, he knew only one word.

_Madoka..._

* * *

Oriko, Kirika, and Yuma were late.

The people around them were being sucked into the pyramid rising above them, and the three hadn't reached their destination.

Yet Oriko continued to steadily walk, though Kirika noticed that she sped up slightly.

Eventually, she stopped, and Kirika and Yuma stopped as well. The streets were empty and devoid of all life; considering the trio's clothes, that was probably a good thing.

A group of girls confronted the same two dimensional figures from Oriko's vision. Among the girls was Aya Asagri, the silver gun in her hand.

"What do you mean, other magical girls? We killed them all~" The creature seemed to enjoy the looks of astonishment and anger passing over the girl's faces. Oriko smiled and took a step forward, and Kirika and Yuma followed her.

"Are you sure about that?"

**Well, that's over and done. Time for a short (long) omake!**

Omake: Magical Girls Game Show Contestants!

Nana: Poor, poor souls. I am your host today on the popular game show, Magi X.

Yatsumura: ...Why him?

Nana: You mean her.

Aya: Wait, you're female?  
Nana: Moving on now… Here is my fellow host, Kyubey! Let's give him- her- _it _a round of applause.

From the audience: BOO!  
Homura: Incubator.

Madoka: Homura… Please don't say things like that in public.

Nana: In this show, the teams "Puella Magi" and "Mahou Shoujo" will compete against one another in battles.

Kyoko: Really, Homura? "Puella Magi?"  
Rina: Really, Yatsumura? "Mahou Shoujo?"

Nana: The battles will be as follows: Tsuyuno Yatsumura, administrator and human, Sarina Shizukume, and Kayo Kamura up first versus…

Homura: _Me me me me me me me please_

Nana: Homura- wait, sorry, its Mikuni Oriko!

Homura: No take backs.

Oriko: Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Akemi, but I will be the one competing.

Homura: Why should you be able to and not me?

Oriko: I recall being able to fend off against you, Yuma Chitose, Kyoko Sakura, and Mami Tomoe for at least ten minutes _and _kill Madoka Kaname.

Homura: _We were in Kirika's witch barrier. _

Oriko: And you lost.

Homura: …

Nana: An- anyway, the next round is Nijimi Anawanza, Kiyoharu Suirenji, and Aya Asagiri versus Mami Tomoe.

Kiyoharu: Are they trying to match up the contestants based on some criteria?  
Mami: Probably not. After all, I could blow you all away in one '_Tiro Finale!'_

Kiyoharu: Why you-!

Nana: Third round is Asahi Takiguchi, Isoko Anjou, and Kosame Amagai versus Sayaka Miki, weakest magical girl!  
Sayaka: … Did you really have to add that?

Kyubey: All you other magical girls, you get front-row seats! Tune in next time to see the outcome of these fateful battles!


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators stood before the small group of magical girls, grinning and laughing. Nana wasn't sure how to feel, or how to react. On one hand, she was an administrator like them. On the other hand, humans were just so… _interesting. _It would be a shame to kill them all. Also, there was a thought nagging at her. She remembered a blonde girl with a dream, one that Nana had promised to help her succeed in. Because of the King, this girl was dead, and Nana was alone.

All hope was lost, however. If she was going to say her catchphrase ever, now was a perfect time.

"Unfortunate souls," she murmured, but her heart wasn't into it. As the other administrators revealed that they had killed all the other magical girls, Nana's spirits dropped even lower. What could they do?

"Are you sure about that?" Three girls walked out from behind the administrators. First, there was a girl with light blonde hair, the obvious leader of the group. Her eyes were green, the same color as the gem on her dress. She wore a long white dress with lace and a white hat with trinkets on top.

The smallest girl had green hair in ponytails and a similarly odd outfit. She wore a white hat with peaks and a green and white shirt. She had a green tutu on over frilly white stockings and light green boots. On her neck was a large green gem attached to white frills.

The final girl had black hair and an eyepatch covering her right eye. Over her white blouse was a black corset and coat. She had long white stockings and short black boots on, and glowing red claws grew from in between her fingers.

"Who are you?" The administrator Kyu took a step forward, addressing the unfamiliar girls. The leader smiled.  
"I am the white magical girl, a witch fighter." Kyu scowled.

"Doesn't matter who you are, but you're interfering." The administrator raised her hand and sent out an ice blast. The white magical girl dodged and ran next to the other Mahou Shoujo. The brunette clawed at Kyu, an enormous smile splitting her face in two.

"Just… stay… still!" The girl lengthened her claws as she attempted to hit the administrator while dodging his attacks.

"Aya Asagiri." The blonde girl turned to Aya, worry in her green eyes. "Transport us away."

"O-okay," stuttered the black haired girl as she raised her stick. "Who-"  
"Now!" yelled the girl, grabbing the other two girl's hands just as the administrator who was formerly known as Tsuyuno Yatsumura began to clap her hands.

Aya was still fumbling when the administrator's hands had touched, and nobody else could do anything but watch as Aya dropped her gun on the ground. The stick fell into a puddle, and water sprayed everyone standing nearby. Aya bent down, panic in her eyes, but it was too late. Of course, it was too late.

A hand shoved into Nana and she was grabbed and pulled through the air. Her savior was revealed to be the blonde girl, who had grabbed Aya in her other hand. Behind them, the brunette carried the two males. The wind rushed by, and Nana clutched for dear life onto the white magical girl.

The three landed about five miles away, in a small alleyway. Fortunately, the blonde girl had managed to pick up the gun, and she promptly handed it to Aya,

The green haired girl and brunette landed shortly afterward, depositing their load of four people. Kaname, Misumi, Sarina, and Rina straightened themselves out, all the while staring at the three strangers.

"The others!" Aya cried out. Rina glared at the three girls.

"If you abandoned them, I swear..!" Rina's eyes held the hope seen when there should be nothing but despair. In other words, she no longer feared what could be done to her. There was nothing worse that could happen, and she wasn't going to let her only friends die.

"Would you rather everyone died?" Rina fell silent after that, but she still radiated unbridled anger. "Either way, we will return there shortly. Stay put while we detain the administrators."

"And how do you plan to that?" This time, it was Nana who snapped- it was surprising, as she prided herself on patience. "They're too strong."

"For you, maybe." The brunette grinned mischievously before transforming into a pale school uniform with a red bow in the middle of the chest. "Not for us!"  
"Just who are you," Sarina muttered, her red eyes sweeping over the new arrivals. "Some kind of freak magical girls?"

"Don't you call her a freak." The brunette's voice became as sharp as the edge of the knife, and she glared angrily at Sarina. "You don't know who we are. Don't you dare call her a freak."

"To answer your question, Shizukume," said the blonde girl, joining the discussion, "We are puella magi. The original magical girls, if you will. In fact, the puella magi are the ones who birthed the King."

"What do you mean?" Nana tilted her head. In every story told, the king was no 'puella magi, born of magical girls,' but a magical girl created by the planet.

The two girls- the blonde and brunette- began to pace, their steps interlocked.

"It begins with entropy." The brunette's eyes were steadfast and determined, and she herself was a loyal guard dog, ready to strike out at any moment.

"There was an alien race who learned that the energy in the universe was dying out. This race was called the Incubators." The blonde, in contrast, was calm and placid, a lily blossom in a field of weeds. Nana admired the air in which she carried herself, the cleverness of her tongue, and the steadiness of her step. How different from the uneven stomping of the brunette, who could know nothing for herself, but only did what she was told. _Magister ius Semper-_ Master is always right, huh? However, one could not judge. Perhaps the blonde girl was not a master, and another held the reins?

"Poor soul," she muttered.

"This alien sent representatives to Earth and these representatives created puella magi."

"The creatures took out the souls of young girls in exchange for a wish, and these girls were granted magical powers to fight witches."

"What the girls didn't know was they would be the ones to turn into witches."

"When they ran out of magic or fell into deep despair, the soul gem of the puella magi shattered and created a grief seed. This grief seed birthed witches, therefore the battle of puella magi versus witch was never complete."

"Then, once upon a time, there was a girl named Homura Akemi."  
"She was a foolish girl."

"One who would forsake the world for a childish middle school crush."  
"She traveled back in time over and over for the sake of stopping a girl named Madoka Kaname from contracting or dying."  
"However, every time she created a parallel world _just for the sake of saving some stupid pink haired girl, _she was, in fact, dooming her."  
"Kaname-" The male currently there gave a start at hearing his name called, though relaxed when he realized it was the girl's name they were referring to- "now had universal potential to become a puella magi, causing the Incubators to scout her out in particular."  
"In one timeline, Akemi realized what she was doing, and began to turn into a witch. Fortunately, Kaname made a brave decision to make a wish:

_I wish to erase all witches from existence before they're even born. Every witch in the universe, from the past and the future, with my own hands."_

"I don't see how this relates." Misumi, the detective, stood up and turned back towards where they came from. "I will stop them by myself."

"Bullshit." The brunette stopped her pacing to glare at the man. "Trust me, I would love to see you kill yourself fighting those administrators, but Oriko thinks they need you." The detective paused, thinking. In Nana's opinion, the brunette girl's words were a threat. 'We want to kill you, but we can't.' In other words, if they refused to cooperate, the girls would force them to work with them- or remove them.

"Now, do you want to hear the end?" There was a general consensus, even from Misumi. "Good."

Just as the two girls resumed their pacing(the green haired girl still was off to the side, nervously keeping watch) a tree next to Aya turned to ice. If the blow had been a few centimeters closer, the girl would be dead. Everyone turned around to see the administrators, except the blonde girl. (Buckethead, decided Nana. For now, she was calling the girl that.)

"Kirika, Yuma," Buckethead said calmly, as though she expected this. "Let's go."

"Why don't y' all be good kiddos already and let us kill ya." The time-stopping administrator brought her hands together, but an orange blur appeared and kicked her, sending the admin a few paces back.

"Don't hurt my friends." There, in all her glory, stood Takiguchi Asahi. Her orange hair waved in the wind, and her eyes glowed fiercely. "I won't let you!

Omake: Game Show Round One!

Nana: Hello, we're back! Poor, poor souls.

Kyubey: First round, Oriko versus Tsuyuno Yatsumura, administrator and human, Sarina Shizukume, and Kayo Kamura!

Nana: Let's take a brief look at their powers. Oriko can see the future, and unless she has a blow to her soul gem, she is almost indestructible. Even if her body is destroyed, she can always make a new one. Plus, she is superhumanly strong and fast. For attack, she can always summon hundreds of powerful orbs.

Kyubey: From the Mahou shoujo, Yatsumura is easily the strongest. She can stop time and create orbs that blow away all. Shizukume uses her magical yoyo to cut others apart, and Kamura can borrow the power of others.

Nana: Let the battle commence.

Sarina: _I'll get the white bastard later for calling me weak._

Nana: And… Shizukume slices Kyubey in half! He creates a new body, and peacefully watches the fight! Tsuyuno begins to clap her hands, but- oh.

Kyubey: It appears a figure has swept onto the battlefield.

?: Don't you _dare _hurt Oriko!

Oriko: Also, my orbs have destroyed the others.

Nana: But-

Oriko: _My orbs _have destroyed the others.  
Nana: O-okay. This is the end. Um… Kyubey, verdict?

Kyubey: A win for my side! Congratulations, Oriko!

Nana: Tune in next time for round two!


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter, here it is now. I do not own anything. In fact, it would probably take many years to say what I did not own. However, for now, I will mention that I do not own Puella Magi Madoka/Oriko Magica or Magical Girl Site.**

**Kirika: That was the author's attempt at humor.**

**...yes, yes it was. Attempt being the keyword.**

Everything was going _exactly _as planned. In fact, Oriko might even go so far as to say it was going better than expected.

The death of Takiguchi Asahi was unpleasant, of course. Despite having killed many people, Oriko had never enjoyed the feeling of blood on her hands. Of course, she wasn't sure she could stop Asahi anyway. The girl was determined to make a difference.

This girl was the only reason the puella magi hadn't rescued all of the mahou shoujo. Asahi was dripping blood, and it was evident that her lifespan was running out, but she hadn't stopped fighting. Her eyes glowed with power, and Oriko stepped back, ready to let someone else handle this for now.

Asahi moved quickly enough to stop the administrator from clapping her hands.

"Oh no you won't!" yelled the orange haired girl. She managed to restrain Ni with her hands far apart, but the other administrators were closing in.

All of a sudden, one of the administrators fell apart. Shizukume held her yoyo in one hand, ready to fight as well.

In fact, everyone was ready to fight. They weren't going to win, of course, but it was fun, seeing their hope. Oriko transformed, ready to fight now as well. Kirika and Yums stood by her side, weapons at the ready.

The ice administrator was first to attack. She sent a blast at Kirika, who used her claws for defense.

"Ahaha~ too slow!" Kirika pulled a face before swiping again, nearly hitting the administrator.

"Ah!" Asahi fell on the ground, blood falling from her mouth. Ni took advantage of this and clapped his hands, grinning.

"Looks like it's the end for all ya~" she sang. Aya widened her eyes and raised her stick, teleporting the group away.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rina. "At this rate, we're going to run out of magic, and we've only taken out one administrator. There are still eight left! Plus, one of them can frickin stop time."  
"That is why we have rescued you," Oriko spoke up, turning towards Aya. "Asagiri."

"Yes?" The girl cautiously raised her gun- a bad habit, Oriko supposed.

"Can you turn the administrators human again?"

"...yes."  
"Then take some of my magic." Oriko gently grasped Aya's hand and pointed the gun at herself.

"But!" Aya's protests were in vain as a heart shape enveloped Oriko. When it disappeared, Aya had a full heart on her wrist. "What about you?"

"Don't worry." Oriko took a grief seed out of her hat and cleansed her soul gem. "Now, do you want to hear about the King's birth?" There were nods all around, though everyone was ready to run if need be. Aya transferred some of her lifespan to Asahi silently as the story began.

"Okay. So Madoka made her selfless wish, blah blah blah, everyone's happy."  
"However, for every hope, there is despair. Therefore, Madoka accidentally created the witch of despair, Kriemhild Gretchen."

"Kriemhild Gretchen," Nana spoke up now. "I think King mentioned her fondly."  
"Yes. The King's tale of being overthrown is not entirely untrue. The first time was when she was corrupted and became 'Rei.' The second time was when Homura Akemi overthrew Madoka."  
"Wait." Misumi furrowed his eyebrow. "Then how is the King here?"  
"You see," began Kirika, "K.G.-"  
"K.G?" asked Oriko.

"You know, the witch. Anyway, K.G. was a separate entity, one that existed. Madoka had been written out of the universe, but K.G. became part of the planet."

"When Homura pulled Madoka down to Earth, this was the second overthrowing. Fortunately, Homura's hold loosened after a while, causing everything to go back to normal- _except for Kriemhild Gretchen."_

"Soon after, K.G. grew dissatisfied by humans. Currently, she is constructing her labyrinth. It traps people within an eternal sleep unless they are as pure as Madoka."

"This is why you, Nana, cannot become the god of this world. By being an administrator, you are a witch. Only a puella magi can be a new goddess." Nana shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait. Isn't Madoka goddess?" Asahi looked very, very confused as could be expected of someone who joined the discussion late.

"By defeating King, we will also defeat Madoka. Nana is, of course, correct in her ideas about having a new god, but she cannot be a goddess."

"Then who do you say should be a goddess?" Nana scornfully looked at the girls. "Buckethead? Nails? Greenie?"

"None of us." Oriko smiled slyly, a sure sign of things going her way. "Homura."

"What!?" Rina's eyes widened. "That's worse than Nana becoming a goddess!"

"Hey!" objected the administrator, but Kirika's voice drowned her out.

"Homura is the only one with divine power within her. Therefore, she is the only one with the potential to be a goddess. Currently, this power is being used to maintain Mihikitaria."

"So what's our plan of action?" asked Asahi. "I can take you to the other mahou shoujo if need be, but I think it's better if Aya does it." The brunette nodded, and in an instant, the ten were away.

* * *

"What's our plan of action?" Oriko, Kirika, and Yuma had just explained what was happening, but not the plan. Oriko drew four circles in the dirt.

"Group A," she said. "Led by Yuma, you will find Homura and convince her to help. In this group will be Alice Misumi, Kiyoharu Suirenji, and Kosame Amagai." Yuma nodded.

"I'll do my best!" she said enthusiastically.

"Group B will be led by Kirika (me~) and will be working to destroy the Tempest's base. This will be made up of Isoko Anjou, Kayo Komura, Rina Shio, and Sakura Sakaki."

The girls joined together, though the mahou shoujo warily eyed the grinning Kirika.

"So what's group C and D for, then?" Rina looked between Oriko and Kirika, unsure of who she would rather be with.

"Group C will be led by Nana and will consist of Kaname Asagiri and Detective Misumi. You will be looking for more males and will be using sticks." The two nodded, and Nana grinned(?), happy to have such an important job.

"Finally, Group D will be led by Oriko~" Kirika shut one eye as she held up a finger. "Rina Shio, Sarina Shizukume, Aya Asagiri, Asahi Takiguchi, you'll be fighting the administrators, and meeting up with us to destroy the base. Good luck~!"

As Kirika spoke those words, the administrators appeared on the horizon.

"Y'all really annoying. How about we jus' kill ya now?" Aya raised her gun and teleported the other groups away.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Nana, Kaname, and Misumi appeared in another section of the wasteland. The only sticks they had were Misumi's glasses and fencing sword-stick, which didn't seem very useful.

"Good enough," muttered Nana. "Start using the sticks." After some hesitation, Kaname took the glasses and grew two inches, while Misumi used the sword, which burst into flames at his touch.

Their search was not going well- in fact, they had yet to find a single surviving male.

"This is hopeless. Nobody else who used a stick is still alive!" Kaname complained for the fifth time to the irate administrator.

"The King's energy is depleting."  
"How do you know that!" Kaname gritted his teeth.

"Look." Above them, Rei's face was twisted in pain. "Look at Rei- or rather, Kriemhild Gretchen. This is working." After that, Kaname shut up, though his fingers twitched in annoyance.

"I wonder how Alice is doing…"

* * *

Seeing Mihikitaria was odd after the seemingly endless wastelands. The city was brightly lit and cheerful, though, since it was nighttime, most children were asleep.

"We were trapped here when Tempest came," explained Yuma. "We took advantage of the distraction to run."

"Oh," said Amagai. For a while, there was silence, until Alice spoke up.

"So, Yuma, what are you girls?" The green haired girl stiffened for a moment, before turning around and smiling brightly.

"We are puella magi, defenders of hope."  
"How vague," muttered Alice, but she didn't speak again.

"Where will we find Homura?" asked Kiyoharu, glancing around. Yuma suddenly paused, causing everyone to crash into her.

"Yuma Chitose." A black haired girl in a school uniform was staring at the group, amusement in her violet eyes. "What do you want?"

* * *

"So… what are we doing again?" Rina stared at the base of the Tempest, undaunted. Kirika briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to deal with her.

"We," said Kirika, "are destroying the Tempest's base."

"Sounds hard," said Rina... gleefully? "C' mon! Let's do this!" She immediately raised her hammer stick and brought it down with a loud crashing sound. Kirika winced but raised her claws.

_Schink!_ A large portion fell off as the metal claws met the base. Up above, the King winced.

"Humans." Walking towards them was Ai, a sword of light in its hands. "You must die."

"Umm," said Anjou, "No thanks?"

"Looks like we'll have to fight," said Kirika, grinning like a maniac. "Let's do this!" Her claws of darkness made Ai's sword of light, and the conflict began.

Omake: Game Show Round 2!

Nana: ...And we're back! Round two is Mami Tomoe versus Nijimi Anawanza, Kiyoharu Suirenji, and Aya Asagiri! Kyubey-

Audience: BOO!  
Nana: Any commentary?  
Kyubey: Well, Mami Tomoe is a very experienced puella magi with the power to create multiple guns. She can also create a giant cannon _and _use ribbons.

Nana: Sounds _wonderful, _Kyubey.

Anjou: Wait, did I miss something? Because these two are acting really weirdly.

Nana & Kyubey: NO WE'RE NOT!

Anjou: Okay, if you say so…

Nana: Nijimi can control others with her voice, Kiyoharu can communicate telepathically, and Aya can teleport anything! They're really a team to be proud of, _Kyubey._

Sayaka: Okay, yeah, I think something's up.

Anjou: _You think?!_

Nana: And they're off! Mami has tried to wrap a ribbon around Nijimi's mouth, but _the superior mahou shoujo Aya _has teleported Nijimi away!

Kyubey: _But the superior puella magi Mami _has sent a ribbon at Kiyoharu, effectively taking out the _weak mahou shoujo._

Nana: But the _powerful, amazing mahou shoujo Nijimin _has ordered Mami to release her hold!  
Kyubey: Mami does so, but immediately after does a _brave, courageous thing _and shoots off her ears.

Nana: Okay. Wow, gross. Anyway, even though Nijimin's power is now useless, the _strong and wonderful Aya _has teleported all of Mami's magic to herself! Looks like the _wonderful, powerful, and awesome mahou shoujo _have won!

Kyubey: Not so fast, Nana! Mami has tackled Aya to the ground, knocked her out, and hit Kiyoharu and Nijimin with the limp body! Looks like the _amazing, strong, and courageous _puella magi have won! Congratulations, Mami!

Nana: _Die._

Anjou: Yeah, something weird is happening.


End file.
